<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Girl Power, The Fear of Women is Nigh by YvyTee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134830">Girl Power, The Fear of Women is Nigh</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YvyTee/pseuds/YvyTee'>YvyTee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassination Classroom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Akabane Karma, BAMF Asano Gakushuu, Female Akabane Karma, Female Asano Gakushuu, Gen, Girl Power, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mostly Canon Compliant, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Well Not Really But At The Same Time Yeah Really, fuck yeah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:40:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YvyTee/pseuds/YvyTee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Akabane Karma and Asano Gakushuu.</p><p>Two powerful and intelligent individuals on their own.</p><p>So what happens when they share a trauma?</p><p>Well, they cope with it together.</p><p>How?</p><p>They train. They get stronger.</p><p>They're already strong and powerful on their own. What happens when they band together?</p><p>Chaos.</p><p>These two are going to be the the strongest. They're going to take over the world. And they'll do it while smiling and cackling.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akabane Karma &amp; Asano Gakushuu, Akabane Karma &amp; Class 3-E, Araki Teppei &amp; Asano Gakushuu &amp; Koyama Natsuhiko &amp; Sakakibara Ren &amp; Seo Tomoya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. How It Began</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This popped in my head one night when I was trying to sleep! Really, I'm writing so many AssClass fics... But I just can't stop! 😅</p><p>I know somewhere deep down that I should probably finish my other fics first but... oh well! 😜</p><p>I just thought- what if Karma and Gakushuu were females? What if they shared the same type of trauma?</p><p>And I thought- they'd totally make up for it. They'd get even stronger than they already were and they'd beat down whoever got near.</p><p>They'd be unstoppable. Dangerous. Badass.</p><p>They'd rule the entire world together, with their strength and intellect- I mean can you imagine?</p><p>And the story/timeline events would just change because they'd just be so much cooler!</p><p>I really love hurting these two for some reason :p</p><p>But they're gonna be so badass I love it. I love them.</p><p>Fem Karma and Gakushuu are like the epitome of girl power and fear of women!</p><p>This is gonna be so great I love this :D</p><p>I will be editing this story a lot in between updates, so if you've read something that is no longer there or has been changed, that's probably due to the editing. If I make any accidental spelling/grammar mistakes, please tell me!</p><p>Also, Karma and Nagisa don't know each other, which means they weren't friends before the start of the anime!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The start of how it all began, before the start of cannon.....</p><p>Karma and Gakushuu are going to get stronger.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really cannot help myself when a new ideas for AssClass fics pop into my head :p</p><p>Karma and Nagisa were not friends before the start of cannon, so they don't know each other!</p><p>Also, if you want, I can add ships or keep it gen, but I'm mostly going to focus on Karma and Gakushuu's relationship (whether romantic or platonic) and their iteractions. It's going to be sort of close to cannon but not really, so...... not really cannon compliant but also sort of cannon compliant.</p><p>I can't stop myself from writing new stories :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It happened during the summer before the new school year.</p><p>Karma had been enjoying her day, when she spotted Asano Gakushuu. Smirking, she called out her name.</p><p>"Oi, Asano!"</p><p>Gakushuu turned around to see her, before glaring and looking away.</p><p>"Aw, come on, don't be like that!" Karma pouted.</p><p>She caught up with Gakushuu.</p><p>"Aaaassssaaaaaannnooo," she sang.</p><p>Gakushuu pursed her lips.</p><p>"What?" She asked.</p><p>"It's such a surprise to see you here! What is someone like you doing here, huh?" Karma grinned.</p><p>Gakushuu sighed. "None of your business, Akabane," she replied.</p><p>"Aw, but it issssss," Karma sniggered.</p><p>Gakushuu had rolled her eyes, but as they passed a rather desolate part of town, they were surrounded by multiple men.</p><p>"Hello," Gakushuu greeted. "What can we do for you?"</p><p>"Oh, you can do a lot for us, girl," one leered. "Like maybe getting on your knees," another smirked.</p><p>Karma and Gakushuu glance at each other.</p><p>"No thanks," Karma said.</p><p>The men reached their arms out. Karma and Gakushuu dodged, before Karma punched one in the face as Gakushuu flipped one over her shoulder.</p><p>Karma kicked one in the crotch before slamming his face into the concrete. Gakushuu chopped one in the neck, efficiently knocking him unconscious, before evading an arm from another man.</p><p>When they saw that they were being beaten down by the teenage girls they were leering at, the men resorted to using unfair and dirty advantages.</p><p>Like, for example, tasers.</p><p>The men had a hard time reaching the girls, but eventually they managed to get a crack in their defenses.</p><p>The teenage girls gasped in shock as electricity coursed through their systems, before they fell to the ground in unconsciousness.</p><hr/><p>What happened that day was not a pleasant reminder for either girl. The memories made them grit their teeth, clench their fists, press their thighs close together. It made them want to vomit, it made them resist the tears threatening to spill from their eyes. One day, about four days since <em>the day</em>, Karma approached Gakushuu.</p><p>"I'm sick of this," she said. Gakushuu stared at Karma. "Sick of what?" She asked. "I'm sick of grinding my teeth together. I'm sick of watching every single man I see. I'm sick of crying. I'm sick of all of it, because it shouldn't have happened in the first place," Karma said. "So let's fix that."</p><p>Gakushuu raised an eyebrow. "How, exactly, are we going to fix that?"</p><p>"Let's spar. Let's train. We're going to get stronger, so that people like them will think twice before coming near us again," Karma announced firmly.</p><p>Gakushuu studied Karma for a while, before nodding. "Alright, then, Akabane," she said. "Let's see how well it goes."</p><hr/><p>After that, the two girls met everyday, at an abandoned park surrounded by trees with only one small path being the entrance and exit. Gakushuu would pull her hair into a bun, Karma would tie hers into a ponytail, they'd take a stance and then they'd start. They exchanged blows and insults. They sparred and trained, but it wasn't enough. They needed to get <em>stronger, faster, better</em>.</p><p>One day, Karma had even brought tasers.</p><p>"I bought them," she explained. "We're going to build our tolerance slowly, so we don't get affected again."</p><p>They trained, their bodies growing more fit and more resistant to electric shocks.</p><p>Soon, they picked up on each other's fighting styles, Karma sometimes switching from her street fighting to Gakushuu's trained martial arts, and Gakushuu would switch from her martial arts to Karma's street fighting. They'd observe each other's every move, making analyses and notes.</p><p>One day, Karma had approached Gakushuu and said, "We need to get even faster."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Because there are still people faster than us, and we need to be quicker than them."</p><p>"Alright."</p><p>They trained harder, building even higher resistance to tasers and their bodies moving even faster.</p><p>Their every thought consisted of getting better, stronger, faster.</p><p>They needed to defend themselves if the need ever arose again.</p><p>The day before school would start again, Gakushuu said, "Wait for me. I will be here tomorrow."</p><p>"Of course. I'll count on it."</p><p>After school, Gakushuu would come to the park, and they'd spar and train for two hours, before taking a small break. Then, they'd study together for another two hours. After that, they'd leave each other to their own devices.</p><p>The day before Karma's suspension ended, she asked Gakushuu, "What would you feel, if you ever had the chance to kill a teacher?"</p><p>"That depends. Is the teacher unworthy? Are they not fit for their position? Then again, I'd heard murder was illegal."</p><p>"We've been doing this for a while, now. Does this make us friends?"</p><p>"Don't kid yourself, Akabane. We are not friends."</p><p>Karma smirked.</p><p>"Aw, how <em>mean</em>, Asano. Or should I call you Gakushuu?"</p><p>"You should <em>not</em>."</p><p>"That's okay. We're still going to be doing this everyday. We're going to get even stronger. Hey, we could take over the world."</p><p>"Hm. Interesting idea."</p><p>How fun this year was going to be.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Karma Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Karma's suspension is over and she is ready to kick ass and kill a teacher!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, the dialogue from this fic is probably going to be a mix between the English sub and dub, and the dialogue from the manga. So...</p><p>(;•-•)</p><p>Also, here is Chapter 2! Sorry I took awhile! There's not going to be a lot of Gakushuu in this chapter, but I'll try to add him/her more in other chapters!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Karma watches the class below as she sips on her strawberry milk. They're a bunch of oddballs, that's for sure.</p><p>But that's exactly what interests her.</p><p>Not only that, but Nagisa's here, which is bound to make this quite a fun year. After all, no matter how much he unnerved her, he's still an interesting guy, despite the fact that she never really knew him. They didn't talk much, after all.</p><p>Karma watches the octopus cry and whine at the human sensei. Her hand balls into a fist, a scowl threatening to break out on her face. She's already heard quite a few rumors about this one. Karma can feel the strips of plastic rubber knives taped to her hand. The other knife hidden in her sleeve burns like no other, the pressure weighing heavily on her shoulders.</p><p>She's going to kill him. She will. She'll make him cry for mercy.</p><p>A bell chimes, and the students below chatter as they turn to head for the building. They spot Karma on the steps. She sees Nagisa freeze.</p><p>Karma grins as her hair blows in the wind.</p><p>"Yo, Nagisa-kun," she says. "It's been a while."</p><p>"Akabane-san... you're back?" Nagisa whispers in surprise.</p><p>Karma's eyes slide to the octopus.</p><p>"Oh?" She smiles pleasantly as she skips down the steps. "So this is the infamous Korosensei?" She stops before him. "Woah, he really <em>does</em> look like an octopus."</p><p>"Akabane Karma, is it? I'd heard your suspension was up today," his face flashes purple, a darker shade revealing an X in the middle. "But that's no excuse to be tardy on your first day back."</p><p>Karma smiles sheepishly. "It's hard to get back into the swing of things," she says, keeping her thoughts from her face, anticipation swelling inside her as she switches her carton of strawberry milk to her other hand. She raises her now empty right hand. "Feel free to call me by my given name. It's nice to meet you, sensei."</p><p>Karma keeps her hand steady despite the nervousness and anxiety that threatens to shake her outwardly calm demeanor as the octopus raises his hand to hers. "Likewise," he says. "Let's make this a fun year."</p><p><em>Stay unaffected, </em>Karma thinks. <em>Almost there. You can't leave any trace of your plans visible.</em></p><p>The octopus takes her hand, and Karma briefly registers the weird texture before she feels the tentacle exploding in a mass of wet and slimy goo sliding down her fingers.</p><p>"Woah!" The octopus reels back in shock, and Karma feels a signature psychotic grin growing on her face. She tosses her milk carton aside and strikes with the knife formerly hidden in her sleeve. She manages to cut another of his tentacles off and halfway slice another one before he speeds away from her.</p><p><em>He's fast, </em>she observes. <em>Way too fast for me. I can't kill him even if I tried. At least, not alone. I can still try, but it won't do much. I'm lucky to even get another one of his tentacles.</em></p><p>"Wow!" She straightens up, drowning her psychotic expression under one of calm and casual. "You really <em>are</em> fast." She chuckles, staring at the hand with the cut-out strips of the rubber knife taped on. "And these knives really <em>do</em> work. I sliced one up really fine and stuck the pieces on my hand."</p><p>She stares forward at the octopus, frustration and hate burning through her and curling up tight, screaming and clawing at her insides. "But to be deceived and caught by such a simple trick." She holds her hand out, palm facing towards the octopus to showcase the strips taped there. "And to jump back so far away... what are you, a scaredy-cat?" Karma mocks him as she stalks forward casually, taking glee in the nervous expression the octopus has on despite the stupidly infuriating grin still plastered on there.</p><p>She notices the tentacles regenerating from the corner of her eye, scowling internally.</p><p>"I heard <em>Korosensei</em> comes from <em>korosenai</em>," she mentions. The octopus leans back as she leans closer. "But what's this?" She tilts her head up, shadows casting her face as she looks at him in a mocking manner. "Could you be a pushover after all?"</p><p>She takes in the infuriated expression and irritated veins rising on his face, a boiling churning of satisfaction and utter cheer stirring and crashing around her gut like waves of tsunamis.</p><p>Karma turns away, walking off as she flips and toys with the knife in her hand. She smirks, pocketing the knife as a dark expression crosses her face. <em>Don't run away, Korosensei, </em>her thoughts bubble up to the surface. <em>I'll show you what it means to be killed.</em></p><hr/><p>She sits in the classroom, watching as the octopus punches the wall, the tentacled fist causing only annoying sounds of <em>squish</em>,<em> squish</em>, to resonate throughout the classroom.</p><p>"What's Korosensei been doing all this time?" A classmate (Mimura?) whispers.</p><p>"Like, punching the wall?" Another (Yada?) whispers back.</p><p>"Yeah," another (Isogai?) nods. "Karma's smack-talking must have made him mad."</p><p>Karma feels a smug sense of delight fill her. <em>Yes, get angry! </em>She thinks. <em>Show them just how much of a monster you are! You'd never be a teacher after that, though. You'd just be a monster that needs to be killed in their eyes. You don't deserve to be a teacher, you perverted monster.</em></p><p>Another classmate stands up, leaning forward to peer at the tentacled fist. "But his tentacles are too soft to damage the walls," the classmate (Maehara?) comments.</p><p>A fellow female classmate (Okano?) snaps. "Ugh, that's it!" She growls. "Quit with the squish-squish! We're trying to take a quiz here!"</p><p>The octopus pales, sweat forming on his face. "P- pardon me!" He squeaks.</p><p>"Yo, Karma, you sure about this?" A male classmate (<em>Terasaka</em>, she registers) asks. "That monster is <em>pissed</em>."</p><p>"This is all on you," another classmate (<em>Yoshida</em>, maybe?) adds.</p><p>"Sure you're not better off holin' up at home?" Another boy (<em>Muramatsu</em>, presumably, part of Terasaka's gang) questions.</p><p>Karma smiles wryly.</p><p>"You'd be pissed off, too, Terasaka, if someone'd started to kill you," she tilts her head in the boy's direction. "Not like when a certain someone screwed up and pissed himself."</p><p>A vein appears on Terasaka's forehead.</p><p>"I did not piss myself!" He scowls, slamming his fist on his desk. "You cruisin' for a bruisin', pal?"</p><p>Karma smirks as the octopus whips his head their way.</p><p>"You there! No loud noises during a test!" The octopus scolds from the front.</p><p>"Tell that to your tentacles," someone mutters.</p><p>"Why, that could even be considered cheating!" The octopus continues as if he hadn't heard the remark.</p><p>Karma smiles, leaning back in her chair. "Sorry, Korosensei," she apologizes (though she isn't really sorry). She pulled a cone of gelato from under her desk. "I've already finished. So I'll just sit here quietly and eat my gelato." <em>Shouldn't have left your gelato unattended, you damn perverted octopus.</em></p><p>A vein pulses on the octopus's face. "Not during class, you won't!" He says, before freezing. "Th-That's the gelato I brought back from Italy yesterday!" He exclaims.</p><p>"Oh!" Karma pauses, tilting her head with a wide, innocent expression. "Sorry, it was just chilling in the staffroom."</p><p>"<em>Sorry</em> won't cut it!" The octopus yells. "I took pains to fly through the coldest stratosphere to keep that from melting, too!"</p><p>"Heeeeh?" Karma drawls. "So whaddya going to do about it?"</p><p>She tilts her head before taking a lick of the gelato.</p><p>"Hit me?"</p><p>The octopus's face brightens red from anger as he places his tentacles on where human hips would be.</p><p>"I will not!" He denies. "I'll just have what's left!"</p><p>He wanders over to Karma's desk.</p><p>She feels anticipation and excitement coursing through her blood, a pressure singing through her veins.</p><p><em>Yes, that's it, </em>Karma urges silently. <em>Come closer.</em></p><p>"Come now, hand it o-" the octopus stops as a gooey exploding sound reverberates around the walls of the classroom.</p><p>He tilts his head down to see the BBs lying there.</p><p>"Anti-me BBs!" He exclaims in surprise.</p><p>Karma grins. <em>Yes, </em>she thinks gleefully. <em>You were so distracted with your gelato and I that you never realized what's down there!</em></p><p>Karma whips out a gun and begins to fire at the octopus. He dodges, eyes still on the BBs laying around on the floor and ready to explode more tentacles.</p><p>Karma laughs.</p><p>"Gotcha again!" She sings.</p><p>She stands up, walking forward, gun still pointed at the octopus.</p><p>"I'll just keep using the same old tricks," she says. "Even if it interferes with class. "if you don't like it, kill me or anyone else here. In fact, feel free to even kill my parents."</p><p>The gun is now pointed directly against the octopus's chest.</p><p>"But the second you do..." she shoved the gelato into the octopus's robes, pushing it forward and twisting it. "...No one'll see you as a teacher anymore." She drops the gelato, the cone falling on the teacher's tentacles. "You'll just be a murderous monster."</p><p>Karma looks up at him through her fringe, shadows casting over her face and giving her psychotic expression an even darker and creepier look.</p><p>"Your identity as a teacher will be killed- by me."</p><p>She walks away, throwing her quiz sheet at the octopus, which he catches. "Here's my quiz," she says. "Probably got 'em all right."</p><p>She stops at the door, tilting her head back to look at the octopus.</p><p>"See ya, teach," she bids adieu. "Let's play some more tomorrow."</p><p>She slides open the door and exits, a blithe expression on her face.</p><p>She spends the rest of the day in the forest, playing with the creatures and napping in the trees.</p><hr/><p>Karma arrives at the train station to spot Nagisa, shoulders hunched up and posture tense as he listens to two boys from D Class make fun of him behind his back.</p><p>She listens to the conversation as her name is brought up.</p><p>"Plus, Akabane's back in E Class now that her suspension's over!" One smirks.</p><p>Karma grabs an empty wine bottle.</p><p>"That's the pits! I would seriously rather die than wind up there!" The other says.</p><p>That's her cue.</p><p>Karma jumps in quickly, slamming the bottle into the pole, just above the first one's head.</p><p>The two flinch, yelping and squealing and hunching in on themselves, hands raised to protect their heads as they lean away from her.</p><p>"Eeeeeh? Really? You'd rather <em>die</em>?" Karma drawls. She raises the broken wine bottle towards them, shadows casting over her left side as she tilts her head. "Like... now?"</p><p>"Akabane!" The first screams, voice pitched octaves higher and cracking in fear. They scream as they run, and Karma laughs giddily as she drops the bottle.</p><p>"Like I'd actually do it!" She scoffs as Nagisa approaches her. "With such great toys to play with, who'd want another suspension after discovering such a wonderful plaything?"</p><p>She walks closer to Nagisa.</p><p>"Karma-chan..." Nagisa utters.</p><p>"So listen, Nagisa-kun. there's something I wanted to ask you," Karma starts.</p><p>Karma scans her travel card as they walk through barriers.</p><p>"I understand you know a few things about Korosensei," she says, stopping to wait for Nagisa.</p><p>"Uh, well, kind of," Nagisa mutters.</p><p>"Does he get mad if you call him an octopus?" Karma asks, blowing her locks out of her face.</p><p>"An octopus?" Nagisa repeats as they continue walking. "Uuuhhh... on the contrary, I think. It's pretty much the opposite. I mean, his self-portrait is an octopus, and he picks the octopus character in games. And when he was digging around in the sandbox... he said, 'octopus trap'!"</p><p>They stop before the train tracks, waiting for a train to stop by.</p><p>"So if he's making jokes like that, I'd say the octopus thing is kind of his trademark," Nagisa finishes.</p><p>Karma hums. "That just gives me a silly little idea," she smiles, a tiny huff of laughter escaping her throat as she brings a hand to her chin in thought.</p><p>"Karma-chan... what are you up to now?" Nagisa questions.</p><p>Karma drops the hand holding her chin, tilting her head slightly downward.</p><p>"I'm just happy, is all," she says, before turning towards Nagisa.</p><p>"I was wondering what I'd do if he were just some monster," she continues. "But turns out he's an actual teacher."</p><p>A train speeds by behind her as she allows a deranged look to overcome her blank, indifferent expression. The train lights, coupled with the rays of the sunset, cast an eerie and menacing glow, causing her to come off as even more deranged and psychotic as she already seemed. Her eyes seem to glow. She looks truly terrifying. It is disturbing.</p><p>Her hair blows with the wind generated by the speeding train, getting in her face, but she continues.</p><p>"And so I finally get to kill an actual teacher..." a strangled laugh bubbles from her throat, and somewhere deep in her mind Karma registers that she probably seems like an escaped mental health patient. "I mean, since the last one went up and died on me!"</p><p>Nagisa stares up at her with wide eyes.</p><p><em>Yes, </em>Karma thinks. <em>I get to kill a teacher. A teacher, and a pervert.</em></p><p>She's lucky she cancelled her and Gakushuu's daily training for today.</p><hr/><p>Karma sits in her seat as the class buzzes in nervousness. Despite the rancid and putrid stench, Karma can hear the octopus approaching, and it makes her anticipation rise and scream.</p><p>The door slides open, and the octopus enters the class, head turned towards them.</p><p>"Good morning!" He greets.</p><p>No one in the class turns to look at him, instead choosing to remain silent.</p><p>He makes a questioning noise, tilting his head.</p><p>"What's wrong?" He asks. "What the matter, cla-"</p><p>He pauses as he notices the octopus Karma had left on the table, with the knife sticking out from where she'd stabbed it into its head, right between the eyes.</p><p>Karma takes that as her cue, piping up.</p><p>"Oh! Whoops, my bad!" Her voice rang out through the silence. "I mistook that creature for you and killed it instead!" She leans to the side, peering up at the large octopus. "Bring it here- I'll dispose of it."</p><p>The octopus sighs. He picks up the dead octopus. "Alright," he says. He begins to make his way over.</p><p>Karma lightly plays with the knife hidden behind her back.</p><p><em>Bring it on, Korosensei,</em> she thinks. <em>I don't need to kill your body just yet- I'll start slowly by destroying your soul.</em></p><p>Then, the octopus raises more tentacles, the tips, morphing into high-powered drills. His form flickers before disappearing, and smoke appears as something akin to an explosion is heard. The class cries out in shock. The octopus reappears in front of her, this time with a missile and various cooking ingredients and spices in hand.</p><p>"Now, now, Karma-chan," he says. "Allow me to show you, Karma-chan, the might and power of these drill tentacles and the firepower of this missile I filched from the Self-Defense force!"</p><p>The missile powers up, flames erupting from the end. Karma watches with wide eyes and a slightly gaping mouth, a drop of sweat clinging to her cheek.</p><p>"I'm not about to let my assassin get away scot-free," the octopus says ominously as he pours ingredients in a bowl and cuts rice and the like above the missile fire.</p><p><em>Is he seriously cooking? </em>Karma's only thought yells around in her mind.</p><p>Before she can realize, a steaming hot bun is shoved into her mouth. Karma coughs and quickly spits it out.</p><p>A  pit of disgust and shock swells inside her, and she forces those feelings deep down, inaccessible and unable to be seen.</p><p>"I could tell by your pallor that you hadn't eaten breakfast yet, you see," the octopus says. "So I whipped up a batch of these takoyaki balls at Mach speed. With these, they'll put you well on your way to being nice and healthy!" One of the drills pierce into the takoyaki buns and hold it out towards her. "Open wide!"</p><p>Disgust, terror, and shame wells inside her and churns her inside, burning and scorching. She feels like throwing up. How could she let him move so close to her? Karma quickly covers her mouth, staring at the octopus incredulously and with angry eyes.</p><p>"Karma-chan..." the octopus says. "My job, what I do, is to tend to things, to take care of them. Things like assassins' rusty blades." The octopus's smile widens menacingly. "So keep trying earnestly to kill me all day today." He opens his mouth, revealing steaming food inside. "Every time you do, I'll take care of you." Karma narrows her eyes, sweat dripping down her face as she lowers her arm, brows furrowed in fury. "By the end of the day, your body and mind will be polished to sparkling!"</p><p><em>I need to throw up, </em>Karma thinks hysterically. <em>I can't stand this monster near me, this pervert, I can't. How could I let him get so close?</em></p><hr/><p>It is now first period. The octopus is writing equations on the chalkboard. "As you can see, this number is left over, no matter what you do," The octopus says. Karma stares at him intently, her head tilted slightly and hands in her pockets. "If this indivisibility is getting you down," the octopus continues. "Then have I got the method for you!" Karma pulls  a pocket from the inside of her jacket. "I'll write it on the blackboard," the octopus declares. "Everyone try solving it together."</p><p>Karma lifts the gun, aiming and firing at the octopus. The octopus dodges, turning around to face her. "Aah, oh, Karma-chan?" The octopus drawls. "It takes too long for the fired BB to hit, I'm afraid. You're a touch too slow on the draw." He holds up the gun previously in her hand. She gasps. "And since I had plenty of extra time," the octopus rattles on, holding up nail products. "I took the liberty to give you a little nail art." Karma inspects her nails, painted with a little octopus and takoyaki balls, and smirks, frustrated, sweat dripping down her cheek as she holds up her now painted nails. <em>How...? </em>She thinks. <em>How did I not see him? How could he get so close?</em></p><p>Fourth period begins. It is Home Ec, and the students are divided at tables. The octopus approaches. "Well?" He asks. "How'd you two do, Fuwa?" Fuwa frowns, humming a little. "Hmm, I don't know," she says. "It has this kind of sharp tang to it." The octopus leans closer. "Let me try," he says, reaching his tentacled arm out and grabbing a spoon.</p><p>
  <em>Oh no you don't, you perverted monster!</em>
</p><p>"Eeh, well why don't you start over?" Karma steps forward. "Toss that batch out, and-"</p><p>She slams her hand on the table, causing the stew in the pot to erupt out right next to the octopus. Then, she thrusts a knife in his direction.</p><p>"You forgot your apron, Karma-chan," the octopus says. Karma pauses, noticing the frilly pink apron with a heart and the matching hat with a darker hue. She doesn't mind it too much, although she hates the color pink. What gets to her is how the octopus had gotten so close- close enough to put that apron and hat on, but also close enough to be able to take her clothes off if he wanted to. It makes her blood boil, her veins scream, her heart pound. Her mind screams at her. This monster- this perverted monster is a <em>danger</em>. "Don't worry about the soup," the monster continues. "I sucked it all up in midair with a dropper. Oh, and added sugar while I was at it."</p><p>Fuwa tastes the stew while Karma stares at the monster, her hands begging her to just tremble, to show just how terrified and disgusted she is. "Oh! It's much milder now!" Fuwa exclaims, smiling. Terasaka laughs as Karma gathers her thoughts and emotions and rips off the hat on her head. She scowls. "How cute! Adorable!" The monster taunts.</p><p>
  <em>How? How is he getting so close? Why is he getting so close to me? This pervert! He's a perverted monster!</em>
</p><p>Next period, Japanese, starts.</p><p>"It was an ideal spot for the red frog," the monster recites from a book as he walks back and forth between their desks. "Why didn't it try to cross there?" Karma sits with her hands in her pockets, eyeing the monster warily. <em>He's going to go for it, </em>she stares. <em>He's preying on us. How did such a pervert become the teacher? Why? He's trying to get closer to them, to use them, to toy with them! Why can't they see it?</em></p><p>"Even as I was thinking this," the monster drones. He passes by her left as she stares dully at the front, yet still keeping an eye on him. Sweat beads at her hairline as she flicks her right arm out, opposite of him, a knife sliding out of her sleeve. Suddenly, without her realizing, a yellow tentacle was smack-dab in the middle of her forehead. Karma freezes, breath hitching as her eyes widen. The monster's head was turned to her, shadows casting over his face as his grin seemed to taunt her. His beady eyes were looking straight at her. Sweat drips down her face, her mind barely registering the words he continues to recite as he stares at her.</p><p><em>He's going to do it, </em>she thinks hysterically. <em>This monster's mocking me. He's waiting for my guard to drop so he can strike! He's gonna touch me, then kill me! He's going to do the same to everyone here! Those eyes, they're screaming! He's dangerous, dangerous!</em></p><p>The monster begins to style her hair, brushing it with a comb as his other tentacles carry hairspray and accessories. Karma's breath shakes and trembles as she stares at this tall being that could easily engulf her, take her as if she was nothing. Compared to him, she really <em>is</em> nothing. He could hurt her, torture her, kill her, and she wouldn't be able to do anything about it. She's practically hopeless. "I was starting to get bored with it," the monster says. Her mouth dries, begging to heave the contents of her stomach all over the desk and floor. <em>No, no, no, </em>she thinks. <em>I can't. I can't be so helpless and pathetic.</em></p><p>The monster continues reading the book as he continues to brush her hair and she attempts to gather her thoughts. She realizes rather hysterically that his tentacle is still in the middle of her forehead. He continues styling her hair as his other tentacles continue holding the hair care products.</p><p>After class, Karma sits on a tree hanging over the edge of a cliff on the mountain, biting her nails as a reprieve for not being able to vomit like she desired. The monster's grin and voice taunted her thoughts and wrapped a frenzied and chaotic whirlwind inside her head. Shadows cast over her face as she chews and thinks. She vaguely hears her own breath shudder and tremble as she growls. <em>What do I do? </em>She stews in thought. <em>What can I do to hurt him? To kill him? </em>She hears the footsteps of someone approaching her.</p><p>"Karma-chan..." Nagisa's voice starts from behind her. "Don't sweat it. We'll all do it together."</p><p>Karma stays silent.</p><p>"Once Korosensei has his eye on you, you can't kill him by yourself."</p><p>Karma grits her teeth as Nagisa continues.</p><p>"...No matter the method. He's not like other senseis."</p><p>Karma lowers his hand from her mouth.</p><p>"Sensei, eh...?" She whispers.</p><p>She thinks back to Ono-sensei. How he betrayed her, stabbed her in the back. If the monster wasn't like other teachers, then he was worse.</p><p>
  <em>"Akabane, you're right!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His voice had been so bright, so encouraging, like he believed in her, like he'd stand by her, no matter what. Lotta good that was.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Though you are somewhat combative, and you have your fair share of behavioral issues... as long as you're in the right, I'll be on your side!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She can still remember the feeling of his hand on her shoulder, his kind and understanding smile.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What a joke.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She remembers how much she used to crave touch, how much she needed it, since her parents could never give it to her. Look how much she abhors it now.</em>
</p><p><em>She can't believe she actually </em>smiled<em> at that joke of a </em>teacher<em>.</em></p><p><em>She can't believe she actually </em>believed<em> him.</em></p><p><em>That she actually </em>hoped<em>.</em></p><p>
  <em>She was so stupid.</em>
</p><p>"Yeah, no," Karma says. She looks up, smiling tightly. "<em>I want</em> to do it. Nothing'd tick me off more than him dying in some random place."</p><p>"Karma-chan?" The monster's voice calls out from behind. Nagisa gasps. Karma looks over her shoulder to see Nagisa, who's turned to face the monster, who's farther away. The monster approaches them.</p><p>"I've certainly taken good care of you today, haven't I?" The monster asks. Green stripes appear on his face Oh, how she hates the way he taunts her. As if she's defenseless.</p><p>As if she stands no chance.</p><p>As if she's hopeless.</p><p>As if she should give up.</p><p>She hates him.</p><p>"You can still try to kill me, you know," he continues. "I'll polish you up even shinier." He rubs his tentacled fingers together.</p><p>Karma feels the acidic feeling oh loathing pooling and churning inside her gut.</p><p>Her mind is screaming, screeching and begging. The torture is agonizing, the monster only creating more cracks within her carefully crafted walls of strength and confidence.</p><p>Karma keeps her tight smile on, getting up on standing on the tree as a new plan forms in her mind.</p><p>"Just to make sure..." She says. "You are a sensei, right?"</p><p>Nagisa gives her a side glance, confusion swirling in his eyes.</p><p>"Yes," the monster confirms, nodding.</p><p>"And you would, say, risk your life to protect your students?" Karma continues, hair blowing in the wind..</p><p>Anticipation rises up her spine as she waits for the monster's answer.</p><p>"Of course," the monster says. "I'm a sensei, after all."</p><p>"Okay, good," Karma grins widely. "Then I can kill you."</p><p>She lifts a gun and points it straight in front of her, before leaning backwards. She feels a rush of air as the feeling of falling crashes down on her, gravity doing its work.</p><p>"For sure."</p><p>She hears Nagisa gasp above from the cliff.</p><p><em>So, what'll it be? </em>She thinks hysterically. <em>If you come to help, you'll be shot to death before you can save me. If you just let me die, your life as a teacher is over.</em></p><p>The wind whistles in her ears as it rushes past, and Karma can barely see anything through her hair, but she keeps her gun steady at the little hues of the sky she can see.</p><p>Her thoughts pause as she realizes.</p><p>
  <em>Oh, man! Everything's flashing before my eyes!</em>
</p><p>She feels helpless. As helpless as she felt during the summer, with Gakushuu.</p><p>Time seems to slow.</p><p>
  <em>She held a student up against the wall with her hand around their forehead as she turned to the bullied senpai, a hand in her pocket.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Are you okay, senpai?"</em>
</p><p><em>"3-E? You mean </em>that<em> 3-E?"</em></p><p>
  <em>The surprise she'd felt.</em>
</p><p><em>"How awful it must be, something like </em>that<em> deciding your fate in such a way."</em></p><p>
  <em>"Huh? I'm in the right here. What's wrong with saving a bullied senpai?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No, Akabane. No matter how you long at it, you're in the wrong."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ono-sensei's harsh glare had surprised her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Have you lost your mind? Is your head on straight?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her heart had pounded when he yelled at her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Where do you get off injuring the best student in Year 3?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Huh? No, wait, sensei-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He didn't even give her a chance to explain, the attention whore.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You sided with the E Class and hurt someone with a bright future. If this affects his exams, it'll be on my head!"</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>He said he'd be on my side. So much for being on my side... now this...</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>What a money slut.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He was dying.<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ono-sensei was dying.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He wasn't a teacher worthy of praise.</em>
</p><p><em>He wasn't even a </em>teacher<em>.</em></p><p>
  <em>What a back-stabber.</em>
</p><p>A pause.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Uh-oh. I'm going to die.</em> </strong>
</p><p>Ono-sensei's face appears in her mind again.</p><p>
  <em>"Your grades are the only thing you've got right- they're why I've always looked the other way."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"But once you start hurting my career, it's a different story."</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>In here, he dies.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>In my eyes, this teacher is dying.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>"I put in for your transfer. Congratulations, Akabane."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You'll be starting your third year in the E Class."</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>He let me down.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Ono-sensei's screams ring through her mind.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She remembers trashing his office.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh, how that had satisfied her. Along with his terrified face.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Now he's dead to me.</em> </strong>
</p><p>New memories surface unbiddenly.</p><p>
  <em>The fear, the terror, the disgust.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"How pretty..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What beautiful little girls you've brought..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"So tight...!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her and Gakushuu's screams.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Their frustration, their anger.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Vomiting, over and over.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her memories bubble up, over and over.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She keeps her mind dark, no images coming forth, but the voices and screams don't stop.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No-...!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Growls and terror and disgust and shame and-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It's all coming forth.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She can't, the voices and words and screams and noises flashing by through her mind.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>No.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Stop thinking about it.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>I hate them.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Stop.</em>
</p><p>Her hands threaten to tremble, but she calms her mind and thoughts. She straightens her emotions, calm and peace instilled in her mind.</p><p><em>Korosensei! </em>A wide smile grows on her face, turning a slight bit psychopathic.</p><p>In the back of her mind, she thinks she wouldn't mind if she died.</p><p>In fact, she fell off expecting to die.</p><p>
  <em>I'll kill you with my own two hands!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Now, which death do you choose?</em>
</p><p>Somehow, she seems to fall even quicker, the wind's high-pitched whistling ringing through her ears as she falls closer, closer, closer to her death.</p><p>Time seems to have sped up back to normal.</p><p>Suddenly, a flash of yellow.</p><p>Karma's back hits something below her, and she gasps, turning her head to the side to see a net.</p><p>Something slimy sounds below her.</p><p>"Karma-chan?" She hears the monster start. "Splendid job on the premeditated assassination starring yourself."</p><p>"If I saved you at the speed of sound, your body wouldn't hold out," the monster continues. "But if I moved slowly, I'd get hit."</p><p>The octopus's head pops up from between the spaces of the net.</p><p>"So I tried getting a little sticky," he explains.</p><p>Karma struggles against the net, but her arms stay glued to it. "Damn, what <em>can't</em> these tentacles do?" She exclaims.</p><p>The octopus moves to her other side. "You can't shoot me now!"</p><p>She's stuck.</p><p>She's stuck, and the monster is right there it's gonna take advantage of her-</p><p>"Ah, and furthermore.." the octopus interrupts her internal panic. She gasps.</p><p>"Letting you die is not an option."</p><p>Karma gasps again as sunlight rains on them.</p><p>Something cuts through the inner pain and turmoil in  her mind.</p><p>"Believe in that for your next flying leap."</p><p>Karma stares at him with wide eyes.</p><p>"Also..."</p><p>she stares at him questioningly.</p><p>"I don't know what's going on with you, or what happened to make you so terrified," he says more softly, more gently. "But know that I will be here, and I will never do anything to hurt you."</p><p>She gasps softly, quickly.</p><p>Karma stares at the octopus's grin, directed at her.</p><p>She lets out a small laugh, tilting her head back, her hair falling into her eyes.</p><p>
  <em>It's no use.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He won't die and he can't be killed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Not the sensei in him, anyway.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I was wrong.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He isn't a monster.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He really does care about the class, huh...</em>
</p><p>She sits on the ground after being brought back up by Korosensei.</p><p>Nagisa looks over the edge of the cliff.</p><p>"Karma-chan... for being so reckless, you sure were calm. That was a lot crazier than you made it seem," Nagisa remarks.</p><p>"Not really," she says. After a short pause, she continues. "Eh, no biggie. It wasn't that big of a deal. I mean, after all, as far as I can figure it, that would've been my best chance at killing him."</p><p>She tilts her head up, gazing at the sky as the sunset rains hues of orange and yellow.</p><p>"Oh? Out of ideas already?" Korosensei asks, holding up hair care products. "I have plenty of grooming tools to use in retaliation. You're kind of a pushover yourself, aren't you?"</p><p>Karma looks at him with a dull scowl, a tiny bead of sweat clinging to her cheek.</p><p>
  <em>I'm feeling murderous, all right...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But somehow, it's different this time.</em>
</p><p>She gets up.</p><p>She makes the killing motion, slashing her thumb across her throat.</p><p>"Oh, I'll kill you," she says. "Maybe even tomorrow."</p><p>Korosensei's face flashes orange, a red O in the middle.</p><p>"A healthy, refreshing bloodlust-" he says. "Looks like you don't need anymore TLC."</p><p>She hears Nagisa let out a breath of relief.</p><p>Karma walks past Korosensei, smiling.</p><p>"Well, let's get going, Nagisa," she grins, throwing a purse up and down. "We can eat on the way."</p><p>"Hm?" She hears Korosensei pause. Then he screams in shock. "Hey! That's my purse!"</p><p>She stops, turning back to Korosensei.</p><p>"Then don't leave it in the staffroom unattended!" she says cheekily.</p><p>"Give it back!" Korosensei shrieks.</p><p>"If you say so. Take it!" Karma smiles innocently, throwing the purse to Korosensei.</p><p>He fumbles, catching the purse, before opening it up as she turns back to continue walking away.</p><p>"Eh?' He peers in. "But... this is empty!"</p><p>He shouts, turning the purse upside down.</p><p>She turns back around yet again. "There wasn't much in there to begin with. Call it a donation."</p><p>She tilts her head, giving him a sweet, innocent eye-smile. Korosensei wails in high-pitched despair.</p><p>"You hypocritical delinquent!" Korosensei yells, clutching his head and wiggling around. He looks like a weirdo. He continues yelling at her, but she's not really listening.</p><p>Karma just laughs and gives him another sweet, innocent eye-smile.</p><hr/><p>Later on, on the way home, she texts Gakushuu.</p><p>
  <strong>Hey, are you still waiting? Sorry I'm late, got held up with something 'cause of the teacher.</strong>
</p><p>Her phone rings. Gakushuu's texted back.</p><p>
  <strong>The sun has set. Are we really still going to?</strong>
</p><p>Karma smirks.</p><p>
  <strong>There are always kidnappers still waiting in the dark. Besides, we need to get even faster. Also, tomorrow, I'm bringing chloroform.</strong>
</p><p>Gakushuu's responding text makes her laugh.</p><p>
  <strong>You sadist.</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Lol this chapter took like a total of two days to do.</p><p>I'm so exhausted but not, like, sleepy, if you get what I mean.</p><p>I tried really hard to somewhat give a clue of Karma's trauma but idk if I did good lol</p><p>I also hinted at it from the different ways she addressed Korosensei in her mind</p><p>Also, if anyone wants to know what Karma and Gakushuu look like, feel free to find my account on Wattpad! It's under the name YVT1717! I would post the pictures here too, but I can't figure it out 😅</p><p>Hope you enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Grown-Up Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Karma meets Irina, and let's just say...</p><p>She's not happy.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Me, About Two Weeks Ago: I'm going to update this week!</p><p>Power: Lol nope *shuts down*</p><p>Schedule: Lol nope *packs up*</p><p>Laziness: Lol nope *increases*</p><p>Other Factors: Lol nope *piles in one after another*</p><p>Me: *pikachu face*</p><p>But I'm here now! Updating!</p><p>If you read my other stories, I said I'd update sooner, but-</p><p>I don't have any excuses. I'm just lazy.</p><p>I worked a lot on this story because at times I didn't know what to write, but I persevered! Hope you all enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Karma watches as the new foreign language teacher comes sidling in, clinging to Korosensei like a koala. She smiles pleasantly at them, but Karma can tell it's fake.</p><p>All of it is.</p><p>"I'm Irina Jelavic. Nice to meet you all!" The blonde greets.</p><p>"What a knockout!"</p><p>"What knockers!"</p><p>Whispers rang throughout the classroom, but all Karma could hear was the blood pounding in her ears.</p><p>There was something about this teacher. Something Karma didn't like.</p><p>Jelavic was all over Korosensei, as if there was nothing wrong with him. But it was a ruse. Karma could tell. The blonde was sharper than she pretended to be, but it was obvious how different she was. Karma's classmates may have been blind, but she wasn't. Even Korosensei knew the blonde wasn't to be trusted. It was quite obvious how fake Jelavic was, especially with her little white lies that couldn't hide the truth. The scene was disgusting and drew bile from Karma's throat. <em>How perverted</em>, she thinks. She isn't sure whether her thoughts are directed at Jelavic or Korosensei.</p><p>She feels like throwing up the farther Jelavic tries to take her lies. It was obvious seduction that seemed to be working, but Karma knows better. Korosensei wouldn't go down that easily.</p>
<hr/><p>Karma stands outside on the playing field, calling out "Hey, pass! Kill!" as her classmates kick a ball towards the octopus. Jelavic watches them with a cold expression from the building, unbeknown to all but Karma, who secretly watches her. Karma watches as her lips move, talking to Karasuma, before lighting up a cigarette and smoking it. Karma silently scrunches her nose up in distaste, the sight of the cigarette recalling bad memories. Her skin begins to clam, sweat slicking her palms. She bites her lips, repeatedly reminding herself that she was in front of her class. She couldn't panic in front of them. That was a huge no. No one in her class was to be trusted- after all, she barely knew them. Not even Nagisa could be trusted, seeing as he was a sneaky little mouse that could potentially sneak up on her and kill her. No, she couldn't trust anyone.</p><p>"HUP! PASS!"</p><p>Karma turns her attention back on the game in front of her, just in time to kick the ball to Korosensei, shouting "Hup! Kill!" as she takes a shot at him as well.</p><p>Korosensei dodges the bullet.</p><p>"Hup! Pass."</p><p>It continues on for two more times, before a voice rang out on the field, grating on Karma's ears.</p><p>"Korosensei!" Jelavic calls.</p><p>She runs up to him, sparkling eyes and fake genuineness, false admiration painting a ruse on her well-cared-for face.</p><p>The blonde requests a Vietnamese coffee from the octopus ogling her breasts. He agrees readily, flying off.</p><p>"Er... Ms. Irina?" A student asks (Karma doesn't bother knowing who). "Class is starting. Shouldn't we go back in?"</p><p>"Class?" Jelavic pulled out another cigarette, lighting it up and smoking it once more. "Oh, right. Just make it a study hall or something."</p><p>Karma's breath hitched subtly, the scent of smoke clouding her senses, causing her brain to go down into deep, dark thoughts kept locked away inside her mind. She pays no attention to her gaping classmates and snarking teacher, only hearing half the words uttered out of their mouths, ears hearing muffled and murky sounds as if she was underwater. <em>Shit</em>, was the only thing she could think, hands fisted in the pockets of her shorts, nails biting deep indents in her palms, nearly breaking skin and drawing blood. She discretely closes her eyes, drawing deep breaths and relaxing. She drew her attention to the sounds of nature around her, helping to calm her sudden flashback and anxiety. After a few moments, she spoke, opening her eyes.</p><p>"So, what are you gonna do Bitch-san?"</p><p>"No nicknames!" The bitch snapped, glaring and pointing at her.</p><p>Karma smiles innocently, menace and venom hidden beneath her smile as she places her hands on her hips. "You're an assassin, right?" She asks, raising an eyebrow. "This whole class working together can't kill this monster, and you're going to kill him all by yourself?"</p><p>The bitch smiles crookedly. "Brat," she scoffed. "Grown-ups have their own grown-up way of doing things."</p><p>She looks at Nagisa. "You must be Shiota Nagisa, right?"</p><p>Nagisa startles, eyes widening. "Uh...?"</p><p>Without warning, the bitch walks over to the bluenette and kisses him.</p><p>Karma feels her blood boil, eyes narrowing like a hawk. Her teeth grit, fists balling up as her classmates look on in either shock or lust, impressed or jealous. Kayano seemed like she was growing a heart attack or other. Karma stalks forward as the bitch (more like slut) stops kissing Nagisa, coyly pushing his head to her exposed cleavage and asking him to come to the staffroom later. "I'd like to see what you have on him. Same goes with anyone else with key intel! I'll give you something good in return. I can even swap in a man for you girls."</p><p>"Yeah, I have something," Karma says as three men walk over carrying guns. Her eyes scream danger, mouth curled into a bloodthirsty grin, vein popping from her forehead as her eyes narrowed on the good-for-nothing whore. She's not afraid, even if there are men carrying guns right in front of her, No, she's not afraid.</p><p>
  <em>She is livid.</em>
</p><p>"Oh?" The bitch turns to her, eyebrow raised and expression intrigued. "What is it?"</p><p>Karma walks up to her, and both her classmates and the three men can tell she means nothing good, for they back away in cautiousness.</p><p>"This," the redhead says, before launching a surprise punch right at the bitch's face.</p><p>The blonde's head slams back, before Karma tackles her, grabbing her neck in a strangling chokehold, straddling her, eyes seeming to glow down at the <em>pathetic</em> excuse for a <em>teacher</em>. The blonde gasps, choking as Karma glares menacingly, ignoring the cries for her to stop, to let go of their <em>teacher</em>.</p><p>"The other <em>kids</em> may be stupid," she growls. "But I'm not. You know what normal adults would get when they kiss a kid? <em>Jail time</em>. I don't care that you're an assassin. I don't care that you've killed people. I don't care that you don't abide to the rules. I don't care if my classmates get jealous or want to get kissed, or want their faces stuffed in your <em>fake</em>, <em>implanted</em> boobs like Nagisa. I don't care if they lust after you or don't care or don't see anything wrong with it. I see you doing that to any kid, <em>I kill you</em>. Got it? Don't think for a second I won't. I'm training to be an assassin after all- wouldn't it be nice if you were my <em>training dummy</em>, you <em>fucking pedophile</em>? After all, you're all talk, but if you can't even throw a punch and can only shoot a gun, <em>what good are you</em>?"</p><p>Karma leans in close to the woman's face, delighting in the fear and hate in the other's eyes. Her classmates have gone quiet, a shocked, ashamed air weighing heavily on the atmosphere. The three men shift awkwardly beside them.</p><p>Karma presses heavily on the pedophile's neck once more, before letting go and getting off the blonde. The woman heaves gasping breaths of air, choking and stuttering as she glares at the redhead, before getting up.</p><p>"Let's go," she says hoarsely, her voice croaked and cracking. She and the three gunmen trudged toward the campus, leaving the area in silence as Karma stomped off angrily, having enough of the thickheadedness of her classmates.</p>
<hr/><p>"-and she went and kissed Nagisa!" Karma ranted into the phone. "I knew she was no good! What a fucking pedo. I swear, I'm gonna kill her-"</p><p>"Calm down," Gakushuu interjects. "I can have her fired and blacklisted from any other school. I can even press charges against her and send her to prison."</p><p>Karma imagines Gakushuu's eyes turning cold at the thought of the woman so similar to their lasting tormentors.</p><p>"It's fine," Karma gives a bloodcurdling grin. "I threatened her good enough that she won't be coming near another student- not if I can help it."</p><p>"What did you do?" Karma can imagine Gakushuu's eyes glinting, interested, as the redhead pulls out a spray bottle of chloroforms and a rag from her bag (after all, the redhaired girl always had something odd and mischievous in her bag- which, although suspicious, benefitted them from time to time). She examines them, before placing them back in.</p><p>"I threw her on the ground and choked her until I saw the fear and hate in her eyes," Karma sighs dreamily. "It was so satisfying."</p><p>She can practically hear Gakushuu's smirk.</p><p>"Interesting."</p><p>"Yeah," Karma nods. "Well, I gotta get back to class, 'cause I wanna terrorize the slut some more. See ya."</p><p>"See you," she hears, thinking of Gakushuu smiling, amused.</p>
<hr/><p>Karma sits in class, glaring along with her class at the blonde in front scathingly.</p><p>"C'mon Bitch-san, teach us something."</p><p>"Yeah, Bitch-san."</p><p>Karma stares as the blonde begins to twitch in rage.</p><p>"I mean, you are a teacher here, right, Bitch-san?" She asks loudly.</p><p>"QUIT YOUR BITCHING!" She shrieks, standing up.</p><p><em>Ironic, coming from you</em>, Karma thinks.</p><p>"For one thing, they're pronounced differently!"</p><p>The blonde instructs them on differentiating the Bs and Vs, letting that be as far as she teaches them before telling them to stay that way- <em>for an hour</em>.</p><p>
  <em>What kinda lesson is this?</em>
</p><p>Karma grits her teeth.</p>
<hr/><p>"Gakushuu," Karma says. "I am this close to murdering that teacher."</p><p>"From what I've heard," Gakushuu begins. "It is warranted, but murder is a crime. I'd suggest blackmail and blacklisting instead."</p><p>"Yeah, but how do I get blackmail on her?" Karma asks.</p><p>Gakushuu stares at her, contemplating.</p><p>"Many ways," she settles with. "I wouldn't highly recommend it, but hacking government files is an option."</p><p>Karma grins.</p><p>"Gakushuu, you're the best." she declares. "I'll save that as my somewhat last resort."</p><p>"Whatever you desire," Gakushuu hums.</p>
<hr/><p>The class stare as Korosensei and the whore enter the shed together.</p><p>Karma idly listens to Kataoka and Karasuma-sensei's conversation, paying more attention to the occupied shed.</p><p>The sound of gunshots ring throughout the field from the shed. It lasts for a while, before dying out. There was pause for a few seconds, before a shrill scream echoes, heard by the crowd waiting outside.</p><p>Suddenly a slimy sound, similar to tentacles slithering about resounded in their ears.</p><p>A loud moan is heard from inside the shed.</p><p>Karma's eyes widen, paranoia creeping up her spine, hanging at the back of her mind as her sight focuses on the shed, sounds muffled in her ears, the moans all she could hear. Sweat runs down her temples as her breaths come in an unsteady and uneven pace. She quickly calms herself down, at least enough to seem composed. However, as invincible as she seems, her mind was reeling and her head was full of darkness and screams.</p><p>She ran with her classmates to the shed, where Korosensei emerged with an entirely pink head.</p><p>"Korosensei?" Nagisa inquired.</p><p>"I wish I could have enjoyed myself longer," Korosensei smiles smarmily, a wistful tone as the pink blush fades from his cheeks. "But, I'm looking forward to our classes together."</p><p>Karma successfully contains the hitch in her throat, watching as the blonde wobbles out along with smoke, a tight and ill-fitting PE uniform adorned with her figure. A headband holds her hair up, covering her forehead slightly, a dazed look on her face along with a slight flush.</p><p>Drool dribbles down her chin as she says dazedly, "To think he did all that to me in one minute..."</p><p>"He loosened my stiff shoulders and back..."</p><p>"...Gave me a lymphatic oil massage..."</p><p>"...Got me changed at top speed..."</p><p>"...And then to do that slithery thing with his tentacles?!"</p><p>The blonde collapses to the ground.</p><p>"What thing?!"</p><p>"what did you do, Korosensei?"</p><p>"Oh, you know, grown-ups need grown-up care."</p><p>"That's the face of a guilty grown-up!"</p><p>Karma stares at the blonde woman's prone body, eyes glazed and holding back tears. She closes her eyes for a short second, before reopening them and sighing.</p><p>Her composed mask was back on, smirk in place as she left with Korosensei and the rest of the class.</p><p>Korosensei may not have been entirely bad, but he wasn't to be trusted.</p><p>Not with a perverted attitude like his.</p>
<hr/><p>The class stays silent as Bitch tapped at her phone, a dark expression clouding her otherwise beautiful face.</p><p>Karma smirks, delighted with the woman's suffering.</p><p>She leans back in her chair.</p><p>"Damn it!" Bitch shouts. "Why doesn't this backwards school have Wi-Fi?"</p><p>"You're trying awful hard, huh, Bitch-san?" Karma speaks lightly, drawing her class's attention towards her. "Your pride must be in tatters after that."</p><p>She tries not to think of the hypocrisy in her statement.</p><p>Bitch glares at her, teeth gritted.</p><p>"Uh, sensei?' Isogai speaks up timidly, hesitant.</p><p>"What?" The blonde asks, tone irritated.</p><p>"If you're not going to teach us anything, could you swap with Korosensei?" The class president raised his finger as if he desired to bite his nails, an anxious look on his face. "It's just that we've got entrance exams this year."</p><p>"Ha!" The bitch laughs, causing the class to tense.</p><p>"You seriously want that vicious creature to teach you?" She rolls her eyes, wrinkling her nose.</p><p>"You think your exams compare at all to a planetary crisis?" Bitch stands up, smirking coldly. "Must be nice, being a clueless kid! Besides, I know you E-Class students are the school's loser misfits."</p><p>Karma could feel the sting it brought upon her classmates. Although she doesn't care what others label her as, she can't help but curse her soft heart for caring for students like her classmates. She glares at the woman.</p><p>Shadows grow on each of her classmates' faces, including her own.</p><p>Karma can feel her smirk growing stiff as her blood rose to high levels, boiling. She half-heartedly tries to stomp down the pissed look rising in her eyes.</p><p>The Bitch- no, <em>scum</em>- spreads her arms out tauntingly.</p><p>"I know!- How about this?" She says. "If my attempt succeeds I'll give you 5 million yen to share!"</p><p><em>Oh</em>, Karma thinks. <em>This bitch is in for it.</em></p><p>"That's far more than you'd gain from any pointless schoolwork. So shut up and do as I-"</p><p>The blonde woman flinches as a piece of rubber hits the blackboard an inch from her head, eyes widening.</p><p>"Get out," Maehara demands coldly.</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>Karma, along with the class, scowl at her, murder and death in their eyes.</p><p>"GET OUT, YOU DAMN BITCH!"</p><p>They throw everything at her- books, erasers, pencils, all kinds of stationary.</p><p>"Ah!" The woman holds her arms up to shield herself, mostly her face.</p><p>"Bring in Korosensei!"</p><p>"W- where'd all this come from? I'll kill you all!"</p><p>The class didn't care, continuing to throw things at her.</p><p>"I'd like to see you try!"</p><p>"Yeah, that's right! Down with the big boobs!"</p><p>"That's your complaint?"</p><p>"And just so you know!" Karma yells as the pathetic excuse of a woman runs through the door. "You're more of a monster than the octopus!"</p><p>
  <em>After all, the woman couldn't even keep her hands off children.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>The woman walks into the classroom as the students chat idly among each other. They silence as they stare in shock.</p><p>Wordlessly, she trudges toward the blackboard and writes down a statement with chalk.</p><p>
  <em>You're incredible in bed.</em>
</p><p>Karma narrows her eyes.</p><p>She turns to them halfway, saying in English, "You're incredible in bed. Repeat."</p><p>Karma knew exactly what the phrase meant- after all, she studied with <em>Gakushuu</em> over the summer. Karma used to hate studying, but after becoming somewhat close with the strawberry blonde, studying was important- otherwise, Gakushuu would get on her ass, especially since they were supposed to study together.</p><p>"Come on!" The woman orders as the students take their seats.</p><p>They repeated in a horrible level of English, and Karma can feel herself wincing at the heavy accents.</p><p>She's glad Gakushuu had her studying with her over the summer if she was going to sound <em>that</em> bad.</p><p>Karma isn't exactly completely fluent, but she's certainly better than the rest of her class.</p><p>She didn't approve of the phrase either, but it seems like she'd have to overlook it, since the woman was actually starting to somewhat teach the class now.</p><p>The woman droned on and on, describing how she'd learnt foreign languages herself.</p><p>"And... I'm sorry about all that stuff."</p><p>Karma blinks.</p><p>Huh. That wasn't what she expected.</p><p>The class exchange looks before bursting into laughter.</p><p>"Why so nervous?" Karma asks slyly. "You were just threatening to kill us!"</p><p>The woman blanches.</p><p>The class renames her Bitch-sensei.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh I'm back!</p><p>I was so busy and lazy that I hadn't updated in a while!</p><p>But I was so determined to clear up my schedule and get through my laziness because I really wanted to update for all you guys! So here I am!</p><p>I honestly found it hard to express Karma's trauma, but I wanted to increase angst a bit in this chapter, especially with all the perverted elements that came with the episode. I wanted to add more Gakushuu, but it was a bit difficult with all the events that were supposed to happen in this episode. Adding to the fact that I don't really know how to write and express trauma really well, it was a very difficult chapter for me, but I tried my best!</p><p>Karma and Gakushuu's trauma is going to be severely drawn out, but it is going to be addressed at some point! Even after this chapter, Karma will still feel uncomfortable and uneasy around Irina, but it will get better!</p><p>Hope you enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>